Hazardous
by TheLoveOfSolomon
Summary: AU. White wants to go on an adventure before college, but she gets picked up by a mysterious green haired hottie. What happens when he has something to do with a string of gruesome murders throughout Unova? M for Murder, swearing, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

White had never had a single vacation in her life, none at all. Ever since her father died on a plane coming back from a business trip, her mother never felt the need to leave the peaceful town of Nuvema. Her father had died when she was only three, now twenty-one, White was ready to actually do something with her life.

No one knows about her devilish travel plans, not even her mother. Well, of course _she_ wouldn't know! The woman would flip out and keep her locked up in her room like a princess in a tower, minus the mile length hair.

Everyone in her small little neighborhood thought she was just walking the three long miles up to Accumula Town to meet up with Cheren, her childhood friend. He would then drive them to Icirrus City to attend Dragonspiral Tower University. Little did anyone know, White was trekking the whole trip there.

And she was going to take the longest route possible.

All on foot (maybe a bus ride or two).

Everyone needs some adventure in their life, no? She was just grabbing the bull by the horns and grasping a little too tightly.

Letting out a well needed sigh, White clutched the straps to her black backpack and stared out at the environment before her. She was walking along a dirt path that lay next to the highway; cars zoomed by, casually making small dust clouds. Each driver would turn their torso to get a good look at the lonely hitchhiker, none of them stopping to offer a ride, of course.

Why would they?

Isn't picking up a hitchhiker illegal or something? Oh well, she didn't want, no, _need_ a ride anyway.

Accumula Town was only a few minutes ahead; there were bound to be some rest stops. Any town along the busy highway would, unless people weren't in the mood to make some serious money.

Just before the brown haired girl could get carried away into her thoughts of eating, relieving her bladder, and maybe even hitching a ride in some public transportation, an Accumula Town sign came into view, signaling that the actual town was right ahead.

White practically began to skip gleefully once she passed the sign, past the looming trees, and came to the warm sight of the small highway town. The dirt path that she had been walking on now turned into evenly cut grass (which kind of helped cushion her feet since she had just been walking on rocks and dirt).

It took a short period of time, only two minutes, to walk into the small place that barely made the cut to be called a town. Very few homes were stationed in the town, (it mostly consisted of greasy restaurants, small gas stations, and a hotel) it wasn't really a place fit for raising a family, though many people were still out and about.

The faint humming feeling between White's thighs was growing slowly, signaling that she would soon need to scope out a bathroom, but that could wait until after she got something to munch on.

That anxious feeling to satisfy her bodies need floated throughout her once again, causing her to hurriedly prance to one of the gas stations in the town, preferably the once with the cheapest price for gas.

A low gas price means low prices for other merchandise, right?

Too bad, so sad. Even if the prices on some measly snacks weren't two cents cheaper than the opposing store she wasn't going to up and leave. Plus, the young girl already had her hands on a box of protein bars, saltine crackers, a white chocolate candy bar (everyone deserves a nice treat), and a good sized water bottle.

Sauntering over to the counter, White placed her four items down, casually smiling at the old worker. After returning the smile he scanned each item, the machine beeping after item.

"That'll be $11.36 please." The man said quietly, smiling still to reassure her that he wasn't some cranky old goon.

Removing the backpack from her shoulders, she set it on the counter in front of her so she could access the pockets easily. Unzipping the smallest one, she fished around only to pull out a bright blue credit card. Smiling back at the man she handed the card over to his grasp.

White had her whole money situation planned out, quite well if you ask her. Four credit cards were in her possession, each tucked away in a different place on her form. Two of them resided in different sections of her backpack, one was in the back pocket of her short shorts, and the last one was tucked away comfortably (yes, comfortably) in her bra.

A girl's gotta do what a girls gotta do!

Though, credit cards weren't the only thing that she had. White also has around $300 scattered around her as well. If needed be, she could always strut into the nearest bank and pull out some more, hopefully that won't be the case. She had to save some of her well earned cash for school, after all.

Getting back to her well planned plan, White hides her money all over her body so in case some idiot steals her pack (maybe even her shorts [creeps these days!]) she won't be totally useless. Let's face it, no one's safe anymore, guys will take advantage of a young girl walking along the highway any day, at least she took a self defense class three months prior.

"Thank you," She responded warmly, her blue orbs shining with delight as the man handed her her things. "I'm truly going to need all of this!"

The polite clerk chuckled under his breath. "Oh really? You taking a long trip?"

White was always one to make conversation with anyone who obliged, her bubbly personality would soon get the best of her.

"Yessir! I'm getting my butt up to Icirrus City."

Mildly surprised, the man's eyes widened. "Icirrus City you say? Why are you heading all the way up there?"

"Dragonspiral Tower University,"

Raising his hand to interrupt her, he chuckled. "Ahh, congratulations for getting into such a high ranking school! You must be quite the cookie to make it into that brainiac school."

"You could say that," She giggled, blushing at the implied compliment. "Well thank-"

Before the brunette could even finish her sentence she was rudely pushed forward into the counter, the forceful nudge made her drop her bags, spilling the recently bought contents onto the floor. Not only did her current position give the old man a nice look at her chest, but it also gave the man behind her (who fell onto the floor after he tripped and smacked into her) a _fantastic_ view of her butt (as any male on planet Earth would say).

Well isn't that just fantastic.

Trying to ignore the old coot that was practically _drinking_ in her cleavage, a blushing White turned her head to look over her shoulder at the person who was scuffling behind her. Said boy was trying his best to pick up her scattered things while stealing glances at her behind, which only caused her to blush the darkest shade of red her body could manage.

After a few more seconds of being frozen in embarrassment, White finally found the strength to move. Immediately, she propped herself back onto her feet, pulling the neckline of her shirt up, and huffing in annoyance. "I hope you enjoyed the show," She hissed at the man behind the counter. "And you," She hissed again, turning around to face the man who caused all of this. "I hope the view of my butt enlightened you, because this whole scene pissed the shit out of me!"

"I'm terribly sorry," He replied, not looking at her as he picked up her scattered things. "Accidents happen."

Huffing once again, she crossed her arms over her chest in an annoyed manner.

"On the plus side, it's not like _it _was anything special to really look at."

Oh hell no.

Not only did White's mouth practically fall open at his rude comment, her fists clenched so tightly she could practically hear the skin rip over her knuckles.

"Don't throw a hissy fit because I didn't gape at your butt." He mumbled. "Though, by the line of drool dripping out of this mans mouth, your chest must be a sight to see."

She was utterly speechless, did anyone have _any_ manners anymore?

Once every item was back in the plastic bag, the boy placed his hands on the ground behind him and swiftly pushed himself to his feet, handing her the bag once he was standing. Dusting of his dark black jeans, he finally lifted his head.

He was breathtaking.

Minty green hair framed his creamy face, the tendrils flowing perfectly down the sides. It was cut short enough to pass his ears while the back covered his neck. People would call it an 'Emo haircut' but the lush green color made it seem otherwise. He was tall, insanely tall, he was flat out _tall_! Well, compared to the 5'4 girl, he probably had a good foot on her.

His attire consisted of black pants, a black undershirt, and a white shirt over it, buttoned up enough so you could see his well muscled chest. The collar was upturned to also help frame his gorgeous face. A black stud was pierced through the bottom right corner of his lip, only making him look 10x's hotter than he already was. Black and white studded cuffs hung loosely on both wrists, his left one was accompanied by a few gold bands, and a simple black band fit snugly on his right thumb.

He was far from unattractive.

It shouldn't be surprising that a few imprudent girls were practically swimming in their own drool from behind the chip aisle.

Next were his eyes, beautiful orbs the color of green-ish teal. They were on the border line of being considered blue or green. The beautiful orbs clashed perfectly with his minty green hair, only forcing the colors to pop out even more. They were the color that any person would dream of having. Heck, they even looked beautiful when he was glaring smugly at her.

Wait, _glaring_?

Oh shit, stared too long.

"You best wipe your mouth or else you'll start drooling like the old bag behind you."

Clutching the bag he handed her before, White glared back at him. What gives this guy the right to be such a prick? Not only was he openly insulting her and the clerk, but he was acting as if it were nothing!

Bastard.

"You know, I'm usually a nice person, but I really kind of wish that when you tripped, you really kinda sort of fell into the pits of hell. That's where jack asses like _you _belong."

Thinking that nothing could really piss her off anymore, this dick found a way to do it.

He _freaking_ smirked at her.

Quickly swiping his tongue over his bottom lip and (super hot looking) stud, his smirk widened. His eyes gleamed impishly, shining with mischief.

He was enjoying this?

"Feisty. You know, your personality practically _oozes_ off of you. You know what that means?"

He somehow had her cornered against the counter, his strong arms on either side, trapping the blushing girl. He enjoyed the little grunt she made as her only reply, refusing to say anything. Well, she didn't want to talk, eh? How about torturing her a little more then?

Ever so slowly, he brought his face down so their cheeks were almost touching. Being the 'jackass' he is, he blew out a cool breath against her ear, enjoying the shiver she made in response.

"It means that you might be quite enjoyable in the sack."

"Ok, ok! I've had enough of this," The old man behind them intervened, bless him. "Leave the lady be and get out of my shop!"

Breathing huskily against the hollow of her throat, the green haired boy grinned, pulling his frame away from her petite one. All he could do was chuckle when she let out a heavy breath, signaling to him that he definitely intimidated her.

Good.

"Whatever you say," He mumbled as he strode out the door, throwing White a dark grin before walking out of view.

Letting out a relived sigh, White turned back to the old man, thanking him for sticking up for her (not for ogling over her chest), and left the gas station, ready to embark on her hike. Finally, she can be back on the road that leads to her well awaited future!

The burning in her bladder said otherwise.

As fast as she could, she scuttled to the nearest restaurant (she really didn't want to see the perverted man anymore) and ran straight to the bathroom, getting a few looks from the customers all the while.

Especially a certain green haired boy who was sipping his coffee nonchalantly.

~**X~**

"What would you like to order?" A shy voice mumbled in a manner that the speaker probably thought was cute.

How wrong she was, little brat sounded annoying in his ears.

"Coffee. Black."

His reply was numb, bland, hopefully getting the point across that he wasn't interested.

"Sure thing!" She chimed, adding a giggle to boost her 'cuteness'.

Releasing the air in his lungs, he drummed his fingers against the marble table. All thoughts of his earlier encounter with that blue eyed brunette bitch kept popping into his mind. No matter how hard he tried to think of something else, she just kept swimming back into the depths of his thoughts.

Bitch.

What gives her the right to be his main concern? Nothing. She was an annoying little twat that got all whiney when two men looked at her curves.

Big flipping whoop.

Men look at girls. Big deal. Isn't that why girls feel the need to dress themselves up in appropriate attire (if low cut tops, skin tight jeans, hell maybe even a thong count as appropriate)? Don't they need to feel looked at, or whatever. Hell, how was he supposed to know?

He's the looker, not the look-ey.

So there's really no reason for her to get so pissed about him taking a sneak peek at her ass, now is there? She should feel proud that _he_ even looked at it! Any of the other girls who were currently gawking over him now would be.

Hell, he was used to this kind of treatment by now. He was always getting looked at, drooled over, whispered about, and even touched inappropriately by some of the braver girls. Though, they regretted doing that very soon afterwards.

Then a soft, trying to be cute voice woke him out of his reverie.

"Sorry for the wait," She giggled, placing the mug in front of him. "Made a fresh pot just for you!"

Grunting his thanks, he gave the blushing waitress a glare and grunted once more when she finally left him in peace. Though she gave him a snort of disgust once he rejected her, apparently _she_ was _too_ good for _him_.

Self righteous bitch.

Though he shouldn't have said anything just yet, not until he heard a familiar voice flutter through his ears, the voice of the very girl who told him to 'trip and fall into the depths of hell'.

Lifting his eyes from the white mug, he found the familiar sight of the brunette rushing through tables and waitresses to the bathroom. She would mutter simple 'excuse me's and 'sorry' to basically everyone that passed.

Polite little…

"Are you finished sir? Or would you like to place another order?"

"No."

He replied, his smooth voice meeting the ears of the waitress who only five minutes ago was huffing and puffing. When she tried to reply again, he gave her his signature glare, leaving her to fume again.

Once he got over the cruel thoughts on how he could shut that girl up, his favorite little specimen walked out of the bathroom, a smile across her features.

Disgusting.

How can she be so happy looking, all she did was take a piss, or maybe she changed her overly tight tampon, but that's beside the point. It purely pissed him off that she was so freaking happy, smiling like no shit went down just a while ago. God, did he just want to get up and tear that prissy little smile off of her face.

His eyes followed her as she walked out of the little pub, walked along the street, and then steered off towards the highway.

So she's hitchhiking, eh?

That's the only plausible reason she's walking along the side of the busiest highway in Unova, especially in the direction that she's heading. The only things along that road are trees and cheap motels for thirty-seven long miles. Well, until you hit Striaton City.

Why in the world is she heading up there?

Didn't the old coot in the Gas Station say something about her going to Dragonspiral Tower University? That's a three day travel by car and possibly a month long by foot, what the hell is wrong with this chick?

So, he just had to find out.

Leaving a ten dollar bill on the table (that should shut the waitress up, she gets a nine dollar tip over one lousy cup of coffee), he stood from his seat, and headed out to his precious Forest Green 2011 Ford Super Duty, possibly the only thing he'll ever love in this world.

A freaking truck.

Lame.

Growling, he slammed his keys into the ignition, moaned as the car roared to life, and hightailed his ass out of the parking lot (ignoring the high pitched squealing of and old woman telling him to slow down).

Cruising down the street and on to the onramp, he sped up significantly (moaning once again as the truck purred in response) to merge onto the highway. Thank god no cars were around him, changing lanes bugged the shit out of him.

Five minutes was all it took to see the brunette strutting along the dirt path next to the not so busy highway. Her hair swayed from side to side with each step, her hips doing the same. Licking his lips at the sight of it, he casually slowed down to pull up next to her.

Rolling down the darkened passenger window, he let his suave, dark voice rumble. Enjoying the sight of the slight tremble of her shoulders once the sound met her creamy ears.

"Do you happen to need a ride?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you happen to need a ride?"_

Oh hell no! What is _he_ doing here, asking _her_ for a ride? Didn't he get his fill of fun for the day making her seem like a fool back at the gas station? Heck, she sure gave a good showing of her chest to the old clerk (most guys would probably enjoy that little show, eh?).

White visibly tensed, her muscles locking in place once that familiar voice of a male reached her ears. Each of her breaths came out in anxious puffs, barely audible to her own ears. Thoughts of what he had planned raced through her mind.

Was he going to drive off once she began to step into the car?

Would he only drive her about a foot then rudely push her out saying, "There's your ride, bitch!"

Heck, he might even take her to some cheap motel and murder her on the spot!

If it's even possible, White tensed even more at the cruel thoughts that flowed freely throughout her head, slowly turning her whole torso to the side, quickly glancing at the green haired man in the large truck. _Whoa!_ Back it up a bit! Just looking at the large green truck made White fear her life even more, if that is even possible. She seemed to be questioning the rules of possibility a lot right about now.

The truck alone could splatter her to smithereens with one twitch of the steering wheel. What enjoyable thoughts to be thinking about.

N seemed to notice how she was battling between thoughts inside her head, especially by the way she kept biting her lip and glancing at the green truck. Maybe she was thinking about all of the dangerous situations being picked up could bring, hell, he didn't blame her, there are sick people in the world. Some he knew quite _personally._ Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he mumbled rudely, "Hey, make up your mind. I don't have all day."

Being as stubborn as ever, she replied rudely, "Why should _I_ hitch a ride with _you_? You made it pretty clear that you dislike me, or do you just act like an ass to girls on impulse?"

"My behavior doesn't really concern you." He deadpanned, leaning over the side of the seat to open and push the passenger door open for her.

"Wha—You know what, don't even elaborate what the hell that's supposed to mean…" She huffed, sending a bright blue dagger filled glare his way. "Why are you offering me a ride?"

His only reply was a twitch of his head to the side.

Following his indication, White looked to the east and absorbed in the sight of cruel looking storm clouds billowing their way across the sky towards them, the grayish green mass appeared to be eating the cerulean colored sky in gulps.

"I can walk through a storm."

N growled to himself, easily getting pissed at her defiant attitude. Why couldn't she hop in the truck like a good girl and shut the hell up? Maybe even be a little grateful that he found the kindness to offer her such a privilege even though he mostly only wanted to figure her out (Gosh N, you're such a creep xD).

"Look, I'll empty out my pockets, show you everything that I have in the car, heck, have your cell out with the cops on speed dial. I won't do shit to you."

Fulling facing him now, White crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side just a bit. Her canine was eagerly biting down on her plump bottom limp while her eyes shot back and forth from him to the dastardly looking storm. "Tell me why you're _really_ picking me up?"

God she was annoying.

"I overheard you and the clerk talking about your traveling plans, Dragonspiral Tower University, right?. I'm heading up towards Icirrus City as well. Now, stop being a pain and get in the car." The brunette just stood there, still nibbling on her lip, cautiously wiggling her fingers in a motion that basically said 'well?'. Hardening his glare, he asked, "What?"

"Empty out your pockets, show me everything in this... monster," She waved her hand at the truck, the thought of her referring it to a monster made him chuckle. If she heard it, she simply ignored it as she went on. "and show me some ID. I refuse to hop in the car with a criminal."

It took a few minutes but he finally got through his interrogation, now he just needed her to strap herself in so he could finally start driving.

"ID." She said as he reached for the PRNDL (Yeah, I said PRNDL, What 'cha gunna do about it?).

Fuck. He was hoping she would forget about that. His driver's license has some very... important information on it. Somethings that she may recognize and flip out over. Heck, anyone who watches the news should be able to put the pieces together and figure out... _things_ that he would rather not have anyone know about.

But she surely wouldn't give up, so he reached into his black leather wallet and pulled out the little card that had so much precious information printed along it.

'_Don't recognize the name. Don't recognize the name. Don't recognize the name.'_He chanted in his head, nervously flicking his lip piercing with his tongue.

"Your name is N? Just 'N'? A freaking letter?"

She noticed that? Not even his last name? "Yes, is that a problem?" He growled out. His voice must have had too much of a bite because she flinched before she returned the card.

"No, sorry. Jeez, I was just saying. It's not like you see that everyday." She paused and pulled out her own drivers license, holding it in front of his eyes, quickly pulling it away so he wouldn't see too much. You wouldn't want a criminal knowing too much about you, right?

"And you made fun of my name?" He replied with a smirk. "How do you even say that?"

"White-E-Anna." She mumbled, and embarrassed blush forming on her creamy cheeks. "Just call me White, mmkay?"

He didn't reply as he checked his mirrors for oncoming cars, once there were none in sight, he pulled back onto the highway. Grounding his teeth together in an effort to hide his moan as the truck smoothly sped up, god he loved the feel of the engine purring through the gas pedal, the vibrations pulsing into his body through his foot.

White noticed N's current state of being uncomfortable, or so it seemed. Man this guy was weird, he bumps into her and makes a crude remark about her body being unappealing, he then offers her a ride to her destination, and his name is a letter. One single letter from the alphabet. Though, his last name is pretty, just like him, well, in a manly sort of way.

Harmonia.

Sounds like a dreamland, colors bursting across the sky, clear water rippling with the wind, maybe even some mountains in the horizon.

Never mind, getting off track.

He may be a complete ass, then a kind boy offering a ride, but he has an aura about him that makes your instincts tell you to run away ASAP, but he also has an aura the brings you in, calming your senses and forcing you to relax and do whatever he says. He seems to be a human contradiction.

Where's the Scottish Asian Starburst guy when you need him? (Hehe :D Couldn't help myself... Who could possibly pass up an opportunity to make a joke like that? xD)

Many would never get in a car with a stranger unless their life depended on it, no one is stupid enough to hop in a car with some man who let alone made a snide remark just an hour previous. But White already made the decision to hitchhike her ass a few hundred miles just to get to school. She already made a stupid decision to do that, so why not make just one more?

Plus, the only thing close enough to a weapon were some car ownership papers, five packs of chewing gum, and some piercing cleaner, most likely used for his lip ring and many ear piercings.

Did she mention how hot he looked with all of those in? No? Well maybe she should also add how his white over shirt clashes perfectly with the black tank underneath, or maybe how his choppy green hair lays perfectly against his scalp. Should she go on saying his many black bracelets and black studded belt also add to the outfit, or do you get the point?

"Are you afraid of storms?" His deep voice rumbled, waking her out of her thoughts.

"Uhm, no?" She was about to ask why, but taking one look out the window basically shot that thought out of the water. Raindrops the size of eggs were plopping against the windshield leaving splash marks in their wake as wipers wiped them away. "Damn... The storm came fast..." She marveled, staring out the window in awe as mother nature unleashed its tears and rage.

"Better be glad you aren't walking in this shit." He growled quietly to himself.

"I hate how people think that they are the royalty of the planet." N gave her a quick glance, wondering what the heck she was talking about. "People think that just because they have cars, houses, and power to kill other living beings that they rule the world. News flash, mother nature can kick our asses any day!"

Great, apparently they are now on a level of 'friendship' where they can rant about anything. So not what he expected after driving for ten minutes.

"Example 1," She swung her thumb in the direction of the window, indicating to the deadly storm that was booming just outside the car. "Storms."

"Well, this storm is apparently 'Kicking our ass' because it is pushing the F350. I'm pulling over and we're waiting this thing out."

"Whatever you say." White said, stretching her arms up, casually brushing the ceiling of the cab, yawning quietly.

N did his best to steer the large green truck off to the side of the highway, glancing at every mirror to make sure no other cars were in the way (even though his truck could probably run the over with ease). Once they were safely off the road, he turned the keys to the automatic setting to save gas/ battery, whatever the heck that setting does to the car, he could care less, then turned the radio to the Top 40, letting the sound of 'Moves Like Jagger' fill the cab.

"So, my ass isn't good enough for you?" She said in an annoyed tone. She obviously hasn't forgotten that little encounter even though it happened earlier that same day.

"I have seen and touched many asses, yours may not have been the best but it wasn't the worst."

White couldn't help it, her mouth fell open. How could he possibly say something like that with a straight face? Not the insult part, the comment on 'seeing' and 'touching' other peoples butts? Heck, his face was as blank as a dead computer screen! "Y-you what...?"

Now he turned his head to look at her, his face still impassive as ever. N forced himself to hold back a grin, she was currently asking him about how he has seen that part of the body on many other women, not asking about he insulted _her own_ asset. "I have beaten around the bush, White. Many times to be in fact. I have seen the human body quite enough."

Ok, now this guy was getting weirder. He is openly talking about how he has sex with other girls like it's _nothing_. And once again, his face is blank. "How can you be so comfortable saying something like _that_ so openly! Don't you have any decency?"

"I am not being decent?"

"W-well... You could be saying cruder things, b-but... but still!"

"Have you never been deflowered?"

Dearest god, how can he ask her that question?

"I... I... Of course I've had sex!" She spluttered, blushing darkly at the thought of talking about her sex life with a complete stranger. A complete hot stranger. A complete stranger who is as hot as he is an ass. Ultra hot.

"Have you had sex only once?"

"N-NO!"

"Then stop being so immature on the subject."

White blanched on the spot, rubbing both of her cheeks with her hands in an effort to rid herself of the cursed blush coating her skin. "Can we not talk about this?"

This girl was getting so flustered over the simple topic of intercourse. Well, why not tease her a bit more? "No."

"Ugh-!" Frustrated enough, she stomped her feet down. "Whatever."

"How many times?" He wasn't trying to be a perverted man or anything along those lines, he simply wanted to know, and maybe he just wanted to see how far she'll go. Everyone needs a source of entertainment, right?

"Ugh, I don't know, maybe seven times?"

"You are twenty-one, correct?" She nodded. "Seven? That's it?"

Did he really just judge her based on how many times she slept with someone? "Well, I'm sorry I don't go whoring myself around to any guy I deem worthy!" She snapped, mumbling curses to him under her breath.

Ignoring her comment, he went straight on with more questions, his face as blank as ever. "Were they all with the same person?"

Huffing and puffing, she growled out her reply. "No, only with three different guys." Scratching her forehead, she sighed in annoyance. "Why does any of this matter?"

"I'm quite interested. Plus, I'll let you ask me anything on the subject as well." He looked at her then, his eyes seemed to be more blue-ish now, cold and shiny like tinted steel. "I don't see why you are making such a big deal on the subject, you wouldn't tell any of your family this, possibly not any of your friends, so who else will you talk to?"

Damn him for making a good reason. He was right, very right. She wouldn't tell Cheren or Bianca any of this, their families are too close. Cheren would be all awkward about it, considering his little crush on her, while Bianca would probably blab it to her whole family. It's not like N would tell anyone important, they have no family ties, no mutual friends. If he told anyone it would be someone who wouldn't even know who White is. No big deal.

"Fine, fine. You got me there." Sucking in a well needed breath, she unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her legs up under her, sitting pretzel style in the seat of the car. "Ask away," Slowly, she scooted around so she was facing him, her back resting against the window.

Smirking in triumph, he also turned his torso towards her, leaning back against the glass. "Who was your best?"

"Well, my first time sucked. The guy didn't give me time to adjust so I was in pain the whole time." She growled a subtle 'Jackass' under her breath before continuing. "I'm going to have to say my fifth time. It was with my cousins boyfriend, Silver."

"Were they dating at the time?" He asked quietly. Admitting it was a hard thing to do, but he was utterly surprised that this small girl would do something so risky. Though, he shouldn't say that. She was planning on _hitchhiking_ the _whole_ way across Unova.

In a cute fashion, she stuck out her tongue at him, a devious glint in her ocean colored orbs, giggling slightly. "Yup! That's what made it so great. I was staying at her place for a weekend while my mom was out of town. My mom is kind of over protective bla bla bla. Anyway, I was in town, Lyra made him angry, I happened to be taking a walk when he passed by, went back to his place, and the rest was history." Giggling once again, she winked at him.

"She still doesn't have a clue, so keep it on the down low, kay, N?"

"You would do that to your own cousin?" The thought of the girl sitting across from him sneaking around with a _family members_boyfriend made him grin. "You look too sweet to do something so... cruel." He liked the bad girls.

"Hey, she's a bitch to me anyways." She sneered, waving her hand in the air as if to wave it off. "Plus, best sex I've yet to experience. I'm not complaining."

"You have used protection, correct?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I don't plan on having any diseases or babies anytime soon." Growling, White thought about herself heavy with a child and ridden with a disgusting sickness, both just making her shiver and growl once more. Looking back up at the green haired man she said, "Seriously, why do you care anyway? Do you plan on making some type of porno out of this?"

"Maybe I plan of having sex with you."

Holy shit. Holy mother of god. Holy whatever is holy.

How could someone just say that to another human being?

Blushing as bright as a tomato, White coughed uneasily, glancing at the dashboard instead of meeting his icy gaze. How was she supposed to reply to something like that, anyway? Saying 'Oh yeah, you're pretty hot. Let us have car sex in the middle of a raging storm! WOO!' Yeah, no.

Sad to admit it, but a pooling heat was starting to form between her legs. Just the thought of the incredibly good looking man across from her saying he plans on probably having sex with her does many things to ones body. And then thinking about doing it right then and there adds some fuel to the fire.

N then snorted, drawing his thin lips over his teeth for a quick second. "Flustered once again, I thought we got passed that."

"Well you thought wrong!" She mumbled, still not making eye contact with him. "How about I ask the questions?" Before he could reply, she lightly tapped her chin with her forefinger. "Since you are asking me so much about sex, I'm assuming that you have had your fair share of it."

"Your thoughts are correct."

He may hate many females, basically only the ones who throw themselves at him, but he has definitely had his fair share of lays, maybe an extra helping. All of the girls he's been with wake up to a cold bed in the morning anyway. No emotional attachment makes the best experience, especially when you have certain reasons for not being able to get attached.

"Who was your best and why?"

Easy question and not one he has to think about. "A girl named Skyla. She was a flight attendant and I was in the mood. I followed her back towards the bathroom and took her up against-"

"Whoa! I may have asked why, but please don't go into details!" She definitely didn't need the heat between her thighs to grow any hotter.

Her response to his answer made him grin. A girl who takes such dangerous measures to get to college and is definitely no virgin is getting shy about a little story. Plus, whoever said he was going to go into detail at all?

"I think the storm is clearing up, I think it's safe to start driving now, N." She said as she began turning herself back into a normal sitting position in her seat. Grabbing her seat belt, she put it on, adjusting it to her liking, once that was done she turned her head and smiled at him. "So, another question for you, hmm?"


End file.
